


芳邻

by Girrrrrrrrrrl



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: M/M, salack
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:14:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22953151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girrrrrrrrrrl/pseuds/Girrrrrrrrrrl
Summary: 王牌推销员炼成记
Relationships: 萨杰 - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	芳邻

01 推销员的烦恼

马上就要到月底了，这个月的业绩却还没完成，别说奖金拿不到，工资还得被扣。做好推销员真的很艰难啊。Jack急得直挠头。他刚入行不久，未曾练就三寸不烂之舌，总不能按时完成业绩。  
前三个月他还仗着人脉广死乞白赖逼着朋友买他推销的产品，结果为此搞得很不愉快。当时他请Will喝酒，两个人都喝高了之后，他一顿乱吹，骗Will掏钱买了一堆奶嘴，拿回家之后Elizabeth脸都绿了：“怎么，你想给Henry添几个弟弟妹妹？”  
酒醒之后will发现自己睡在家门外，气不打一处来，抱着一大包奶嘴就要找Jack算账，还说下次Jack再这么诓他他就和他绝交。  
于是后两个月Jack只能自行解决存货，各色头巾、黑色眼线笔、串珠……全穿戴在自己身上了，毕竟是自己掏钱买的，不用白不用。可是这样未免过于明目张胆了一点，没过几天就被老板叫进办公室喝茶，怀疑他为了凑数私自囤货，扣了四分之一工资，可把他心疼坏了。  
现在他真没办法了。业绩不好就得被炒。现在这世道，正经工作特别难找，而他又没什么特长——如果酒量好也算的话。  
心烦意乱的Jack打开音响，打算听听歌缓解一下。他是个摇滚迷，热爱重金属，喜欢把音量调到最大。随着金属轰鸣他逐渐放松自己，打开一瓶朗姆酒灌进喉咙，闭上眼睛，就这么……睡着了……

02 宅男作家的愤怒

Salazar快疯了。  
作为一个资深宅男，他一向喜欢安静的环境——有助于他的写作。较偏远的街区的单身公寓是最好的选择：单身汉能有多吵？只是他过于单纯，不知道林子大了什么鸟都有。  
显然他楼上住的就是个不简单的单身汉。  
Salazar搬进来刚两个月，已经投诉楼上不下三十次，原因只有一个：扰民。每天晚上十一点开始，暴躁的金属乐准时穿透天花板弓虽女干他的耳朵，仿佛壮汉拽着他的头发把他从床上薅下来对着他的耳朵大吼“睡你麻痹起来嗨”。  
今天楼上又在嗨了，投诉了多少次都不管用，是可忍孰不可忍！Salazar决定亲自出马，披上衣服就冲上楼猛砸楼上的门。  
Jack是被狂暴的敲门声吵醒的。一下从被炒鱿鱼的噩梦中惊醒，他擦了擦口水起身开门，迎面一张写满愤怒的大脸，吓得他睡意全无，赶紧又把门关上：哪儿来的恶汉？大半夜的吓死人了！  
敲门声再次响起，平复一下心情，Jack换上职业性的笑容再次开门，“您好，有什么可以帮助您……”  
“把音响关了！”那人甩下一句话扭头就走，Jack还没反应过来他就不见了踪影。  
关门关上音乐，Jack对着面前的空酒瓶发起了呆，业绩没完成怎么办呢？这回推销的是泡沫耳塞，谁会要这玩意啊？  
等等！  
楼下的倒霉蛋啊！

03 自己争取来的客户

第二天一早Jack就起床梳洗打扮：好不容易来生意了，说什么也不能把客户放跑。事实上他很享受推销的过程——随便敲开哪一家的门，说几句话，展示一下产品，能成交就一手交钱一手交货，不成就拉倒换下一家，永远充满挑战。而且如果碰巧遇见欲求不满的少妇，还能得到别的一些东西。这么适合他的工作，一定要保住。  
他带着迷死人的微笑敲响了楼下的门。  
是谁一大早就来烦我！Salazar挣扎着从床上爬起来。本来想装不在家等外面的人自己离开，没成想那家伙不肯善罢甘休，敲个没完没了。到底是谁？作为一个专栏作家，平时他都宅在家里写稿，极少与外界交流。加上他有社交尴尬症，最擅长把天聊死，根本不会有朋友登门拜访。  
他打开门，不耐烦地：“你是谁？你想干嘛？”眼前的男子个头中等，身材匀称，面容清秀却化了浓黑的眼线，正堆了满脸讨好的笑期待地望着他。  
“早上好，先生。”Jack自信地展示着他的笑容，虽然对方看起来一点也不买账。“您睡得好吗？”  
“不好。再见。”说着Salazar就要关门，Jack赶紧扶住门框，“先别急！”  
“你想干什么？”高大的男人皱起眉头，揉了揉乱糟糟的头发，一看就是刚睡醒，还有起床气。“不过长得倒是挺俊的，五官端正棱角分明，快有我一半帅气了。哦呦……身材也不错。”花了五秒钟从上到下打量了潜在客户一番，推销员得出结论：这人大概是肌肉发达头脑简单型的，好骗！  
于是Jack邪魅一笑：“您是否饱受失眠的困扰？是否时常感到疲惫？Well，这都是因为睡眠质量差。想要保证睡眠质量，时刻精力充沛，就要排除噪音干扰。可是这一切都是不可控因素，为什么不从自身做起……”说着便从怀中摸出一大袋子泡沫耳塞，“带上耳塞？”  
Salazar眼睛一亮。他正需要这个。反正楼上那小子也没有悔改的意思，还不如自己做好准备，少惹些麻烦，也算是积德了。  
“多少钱？我全要了！”  
他上钩了！我他妈真是个天才！Jack真想欢呼，差点跳起来给傻邻居一个吻。但他还是忍住冲动一脸严肃地完成了交易，一本正经地同Salazar握了握手，发自内心地说了声“谢谢”。  
“客气什么，应该我谢你才对。”傻邻居还两眼放光喜气洋洋地拉着他非要请他进去一起喝杯咖啡，Jack谢绝了——又赚人家的钱又喝人家的咖啡也太不厚道了点。“我楼上那人没素质，天天半夜放重金属吵得我睡不着，你的耳塞可是帮我解决了一大难题。”  
“啊……是吗……我得走了……”Jack一边尴尬地笑着一边往楼道里蹭，“再见。”  
“再见再见。”傻邻居笑得像朵花。  
总算把业绩的问题解决了。推销员长出一口气，回家打开音响，又打开一瓶朗姆酒，“客户是要自己创造的。敬未来的王牌推销员！”

04 推销员的秘密

多亏了傻邻居的帮助，Jack超额完成了这个月的任务，所有人都问他是怎么翻身逆袭的，他只笑笑：“首先，你要足够英俊潇洒，其次，你要有个好邻居。”然后不做解释就离去，留下n脸懵逼的同事们面面相觑：好……好厉害的样子！  
业绩的事搞定了就有大把时间泡在酒吧里，事业上刚刚取得一定成绩的Jack夜夜找漂亮姑娘调情，自诩是“整个加勒比地区最具商业头脑与前瞻眼光的推销员”。姑娘不信，他就瞪着化了浓黑眼线的眼睛，“我可以用自身经验告诉你，其实顾客根本不知道他想要什么，只在你创设好环境并拿出产品之后，他才明白他要买什么。”姑娘仍然笑他喝多了瞎吹，他也只有带着“孺子不可教也”的悲痛摇摇头，独自痛饮朗姆：“天才总是不被理解的。”喝得差不多了他就摇摇晃晃地回家，开了门倒头就睡，好几天没开音响。  
与此同时，购买了大量耳塞的Salazar心情十分舒爽。耳塞在手，美梦我有，还有谁能半夜把我轰醒，还有谁！不过楼上那小子似乎也收敛了不少，没再扰民。终于有安静的环境可供写作，Salazar文思泉涌，一连投给杂志社好几篇文章：《论环境对工作的影响》、《重金属摇滚迷的忏悔》、《“及时雨”推销员》。按下发送键之后，分外愉快的Salazar决定出去散散步，回来的时候坐电梯，眼看着电梯门就要关上，突然冲过来一个醉汉，“等我一下！”  
“哇……好险！”醉汉的衣角被夹了一下，但还是进了电梯，“18层，谢谢。”  
电梯缓缓爬升，Salazar看了一眼醉汉，“哎，怎么是你！你是那天那个推销员！你也住这里啊，真是太巧了！你住第几层？第18层……哎真的好巧，你正好住我楼上啊！你住我楼上我都不知道……”  
等等，他住我楼上？  
智商突然上线的Salazar好像明白了些什么。  
然后电梯门在第5层打开，醉醺醺的Jack被无情地丢了出去。

05 Jack的小心机

早上Jack起来觉得不大对劲：他屁股疼。不仅屁股，下半身肌肉都是酸痛的。他揉着屁股努力回忆昨晚发生了什么：在酒吧喝多了调戏美女，虽然美女有男友，但因为自己跑得快也并没有挨打；回家走在路上，虽然摇摇晃晃，但没摔跤，也没惹事挨路人揍；赶电梯时正好挤进去，电梯里那人是楼下的傻邻居……啊想起来了！  
昨晚他没带电梯卡，让傻邻居帮自己按一下楼层，结果傻邻居发现他就是那个推销员，还突然智商上线推理出他扰民后倾销泡沫耳塞的无耻行径，然后提着领子把他拎起来扔出电梯。喝多了反应迟钝，没来得及挣扎，就摔了结结实实一个屁股墩儿。夜已很深了，他又没带电梯卡，只能自认倒霉，拍拍屁股上的土，呲牙咧嘴地爬13层楼梯回家，腿都软了。  
唉，销售手段被拆穿了。Jack懊恼极了：怎么一不小心就让傻邻居撞破了呢？以后滞销的产品卖给谁啊？下个月又要被扣工资了……哎呀好烦啊！要不等会翻翻报纸看看有没有什么招聘信息，换份工作算了——推销员太难当了！不过我又没什么特长，就是酒量好，难不成去做陪酒？……不行不行陪酒容易赔上屁股……相比之下还是推销员的工作适合我，不管怎么样都得把饭碗保住了。实在不行等会下楼给那傻大个道个歉算了，放长线钓大鱼嘛……对，就这样，我真是个天才！  
于是Jack精心打扮一番，袅袅婷婷走下楼去，笑容可掬地敲敲门，用最甜蜜的声音小心翼翼地问：“先生你在吗？”  
“滚！”  
哎呀，这人不太好攻略……但是，没有什么能难倒聪明的Jack Sparrow！

06 Salazar的小情绪

昨晚撞破推销员的花招之后，Salazar一回家就气呼呼地把泡沫耳塞全扔了。不过过了一会他冷静了一点，又把耳塞从垃圾桶里捡了回来：万一楼上再扰民怎么办？难不成还要再买一堆耳塞？不划算不划算。然后他想冲上去打那臭小子一顿，先狠狠薅住头发劈头盖脸一顿臭骂再拳脚伺候。不过想了想还是算了，既有损自己的作家形象，也没什么用，还白白伤了和气。  
和气？骗钱就不伤和气？妈的嘞还是想冲上去揍他怎么办！Salazar无声地咆哮。那人好无耻啊，怎么活到现在的！难道全天下的人都像自己一样后知后觉？他长得挺俊俏的，是不是靠脸吃饭的啊？妈的长得再好看也不能欺负人啊！内心戏很足的Salazar挣扎了很久，终于决定还是先睡一觉再说。  
第二天一早就有人敲门问他在不在家，那么礼貌那么温柔，一听就是楼上那小子想哄他再上当一次。吃一堑长一智，这次你说什么我都不听！于是他也很礼貌的回了一句，“滚！”  
门外的推销员并不气馁，“先生，之前的事我很抱歉，今天我不是来推销的，我是来道歉的。”  
“噢，那我原谅你了，现在快滚。”明知道这样很不礼貌，但我就是想任性一回你能把我怎么样！  
“我听的出来，你还在气头上。要不这样吧，我把钱退给你，就算我们交个朋友，你看这样行不行？”  
哪有人会诓自己朋友胡买东西！（Will表示Jack就是这种人，没想到吧！）Salazar不屑地撇了撇嘴，“不行。”再说了，其实那小推销员卖的耳塞挺好用……不能白拿人家钱，我可是有底线的人！  
“那……那我明天再来！等你愿意和我交朋友了我就不来了，再见！祝你这一天过得愉快。”说完那人就走了，Salazar从猫眼里看着他转身离开，心里有一点小失望。本来还想多跟他扯几句的，怎么这就走了……其实自己是个很好说话的人啊，怎么一直都没什么朋友呢？一觉起来，Salazar已经原谅推销员的小心机了。都是混口饭吃，谁也不容易，再加上那耳塞也不是很贵，就当帮人家忙了呗。唉，大概我注定孤独一生吧！悲伤的宅男作家坐在电脑前开始爬格子，标题《孤独症患者很受伤》。

07 双人份的误会

没想到次日清晨Jack真的来敲Salazar的家门了。“先生你好，又是我。我突然想到我们还没有互通名姓，鄙人Jack Sparrow，”他在门外微微一欠身，就当是行礼了，“很高兴认识你。”  
怎么他还真来了！门里的社交尴尬症患者Salazar透过猫眼看着门外的推销员，皱起了眉头。他不是真心想交朋友吧？迟疑了一下，终于还是开了口。“Armando Salazar。我叫Armando Salazar。不过我并不那么想要认识你。”  
这个家伙真难缠……不过，有脾气，我喜欢！推销员的脸上浮起一丝微笑，有脾气的男人和有脾气的女人没太大区别，总能激起Jack挑战的欲望。而且，如果没记错的话，这个人的名字好像在哪里听过？他好像是某一本文学杂志的专栏作家？那应该挺有钱的，和他搞好关系准没错。  
“不管你想不想认识我，我已经认识你了，Mr.Salazar，让一个认识你的人站在楼道里是不是有些失礼呢？”  
好像有点道理……Salazar扒着门纠结了一会，还是开了一道小缝，“进来说吧。”  
计划通！Jack咧嘴得意地笑了，抬腿进门，好奇地打量着周遭的陈设。欧式装潢风格，采光好，客厅里放着宽大的真皮沙发，却没有电视，无趣！有个宽敞的阳台，养了不少花，开得倒挺好，改天偷一盆回去也放我阳台上……还是算了吧，我那个阳台上堆的全是空酒瓶子……哇，不愧是作家啊，满墙的书！不，那是一堵书墙！  
“你在找什么吗？”跟在Jack身后的Salazar也很好奇，这小推销员一进门就像个好奇宝宝一样看这看那，小眼神游移不定好像在找什么东西。……完了，不会是来踩点打算改天把我家搬空吧？“别看了！就坐这，想说什么快说，说完了就赶紧走。”  
这么凶，哪有一点作家的样子！要不是以后还要骗你的钱，大爷我才不受这委屈！Jack在心底翻个白眼，但表面上仍笑容可掬。“好好好。”哇这沙发真舒服，等我有钱了我也换个真皮沙发，比你这个贵一倍！“为了弥补我给你造成的损失，我打算请你吃顿饭。”等等我为什么要请他吃饭？完了我怎么gay里gay气的……  
他搞什么鬼？请我吃饭？他不会是gay吧……Salazar的表情僵了一下，屁股偷偷地挪开了一段距离，“我看不用了，你以后别再半夜放音乐就行。这事其实也没什么，你没必要放在心上。”  
他眼神怪异地看着我，一定以为我是gay。Jack的内心是崩溃的。妈的嘞你说我哪里像gay！我超直！笔直！比你都直！倒是你把房间打扫得这么干净才像gay，还这么壮实，穿的也还挺有品味的……完了，这人不会是gay吧？他那样看着我，我又如此英俊潇洒……我的屁股有危险啊！我怎么把自己送入虎口了呢？Jack尴尬地微笑着，也挪开了一段距离。  
于是两个人挂着尴尬的微笑对视了一会，终于Salazar憋不住了，“你想喝点什么吗？咖啡，果汁，还是茶？”  
“我喝咖啡吧。”他要给我倒饮料，一定是看上我了要下药迷女干我！其实我想来点朗姆酒，不过早晨喝酒好像不利于养生……哼，机智的Jack Sparrow绝不上钩！  
为了躲开Jack扑闪扑闪的长睫毛和电眼攻击，Salazar赶紧去倒了杯咖啡。他把杯子递给Jack时，也不知是谁手抖，一整杯滚烫的咖啡全泼在了他身上。  
“哎呀对不起对不起……”Jack手忙脚乱地抽了几张纸帮忙擦Salazar的衣服，“亚麻的，很贵吧？真是不好意思……你没被烫伤吧？要不先把衣服脱了……”话音刚落他就感到对方的身体一僵，而等他反应过来之后简直想抽死自己。好不容易想了一招把可能有迷药的咖啡打翻了，为什么又自己作死提议他把衣服脱了！  
他……他刚才让我脱衣服？Salazar虎躯一震，脸上的表情瞬间凝固。现在的年轻人也太明目张胆了吧……洁身自好的老干部裹紧了身上的衬衫，“不，不用了吧……我没事，洗一洗就好了。”  
他要去洗澡？他是不是在邀请我？不行，我不能轻易放弃抵抗！Jack的大脑飞速运转，计算出上百条逃跑路线，不过可以确定的是，没一条行得通——只要Salazar想按住他，他就根本动弹不得。没想到我一世英名毁在这里，此时机智的推销员也没了主意，心底仰天长啸悲叹不已。对不起了我的屁股，我没有保护好你！  
推销员决定自己主动一些，大概不会那么疼。他尴尬地笑了笑，“你……有套吗？”自觉地脱衣服，总比被扒光强。  
“你干什么！”啊啊啊救命啊这个推销员不仅骗我的钱还想弓虽女干我！他脱衣服动作那么快我根本不是他的对手，估计坚持不了几分钟就要被他扒光！Salazar眼珠子都快瞪出来了，“快住手！你再这样我报警了！”  
什么情况？“该报警的是我才对吧！进门没说几句话你就用奇怪的眼神打量我，不是觊觎我的美色还能是为了什么？”脱的只剩内裤的Jack抱着胳膊气鼓鼓地质问Salazar，“早知道你是这么狭隘的变态，说什么我也不把东西卖给你！”  
“我本来也没想买你卖的东西啊！你自己跟我套近乎非要我放你进来，还说要请我吃饭，我鸡皮疙瘩都掉了一地好吗！我还觉得是你看上我器大活好想霸王硬上弓呢！现在快把衣服穿上！”Salazar欲哭无泪，世间竟有如此厚颜无耻之人！而且，现在他们两个大男人衣衫不整的在家里对骂到底是什么情况！  
Jack快速穿上衣服，瞪了男人一眼，摔门而去。回到家里，他越想越气，恨不得回去打Salazar一顿：玉树临风风流倜傥的我脱的只剩一条内裤站在他面前，他居然都不动心！虽然我是全宇宙第一直男，但是他怎么能把持住！哎呀好气啊！  
惊魂未定的Salazar收拾残局时发现地上散落了很多Jack的东西——电梯卡、钥匙……还有一只袜子……要不要直接扔掉？下一秒他又自己否决了自己。这样不太好，电梯卡和钥匙都是很重要的东西，还是物归原主吧。可是要还东西就要面对那个莫名其妙的家伙，多尴尬啊……哎呀烦死了！  
最终Salazar决定还是过几个小时再上楼还东西，顺带把事情解释清楚。不过目前来讲，他还是赶紧开工为好。今天的文章题目……就取《要人命的误会》好了……

08 宇宙直男的粉红回忆

Salazar纠结了半天还是上楼去送钥匙了。总比推销员下来找我强吧，万一到时候又闹出什么幺蛾子来怎么办？作为一名作家，我要多加注意，免得名誉受损。洁身自好的老干部礼貌的敲了敲门，嘴角扯起一个角度算作微笑。  
男人的直觉告诉Jack，门外一定是楼下那个变态。不理他！这年头谁还不是个小公举了！我就不开门就不开门，谁让他昨天也把我晾门外的？风水轮流转，一报还一报，出来混迟早要还的。  
Salazar又敲了敲门，Jack仍然装没听见。于是肌肉发达头脑简单的专栏作家就理所当然的认为Jack又出门骗别人的钱去了。我可去你的吧！东西我就给你放这儿了，你回来的时还在不在可不关我的事。  
Jack等了一会，敲门声居然停了？他透过猫眼看看外面：mmp他怎么走了！他怎么好意思走！我还没调戏他呢他走什么走！楼下的，你永远失去我了！哎地上好像有什么东西？内心咆哮怒骂的推销员打开门，发现地上整整齐齐放着自己的电梯卡和钥匙，还有……一只袜子。他烧红了脸，四顾无人，赶紧捡起东西关上门，心突突突地跳个不停。  
其实……楼下那人也还不错嘛。

09 老干部的小秘密

他们相安无事地过了半个月，互不打扰，一个每天安安静静写稿，另一个到处推销，渐渐的时间也就抹去了作家先生对推销员先生的糟糕印象。  
可是这一天Jack突然又跑来敲他家的门。“Salazar你在吗？”  
天啊，他又想干什么？Salazar翻个白眼，将写了一半的小说存个档，打开门，礼貌地，“这个月你又卖不出东西了？”  
Jack无辜地摇摇头，“我不是来推销的，我就过来跟你说声谢谢。谢谢你之前把电梯卡和钥匙还给我……还有那只袜子，我找了很久终于知道它在哪里了……”  
原来是这样啊，我还以小人之心度君子之腹，真是惭愧。Salazar不好意思地挠挠头，“没什么没什么应该的应该的……你要进来喝杯咖啡吗？”  
Jack笑着摇摇头，“不了，我还要工作。这个月我推销吸尘器，销量应该挺好的。”  
Salazar的笑容僵在了脸上。这人是不是在我家安了摄像头？为什么我的吸尘器刚刚坏掉，这个月他就推销吸尘器？……难道是缘分？难道是天意？  
“你要没什么事我就先走了……再见！”Jack看邻居脸色不对，早已猜到了七八分，脚底抹油转身就想跑，可Salazar却叫住了他，“等等，我家吸尘器正好坏了。”反正我平时不怎么出门，现在就买下来也省事，还顺带做人情给他增加一点收入，何乐而不为呢？于是善解人意的宅男又把推销员请进了家门。  
Jack并不急着做生意，反而提出要看看Salazar原来坏掉的吸尘器。一番检查过后，推销员下了结论，“你没必要换新的。把工具箱给我，这个修一修还能用。”说着就卷起袖子拆了起来，一旁的Salazar下巴掉了一地：还有这种操作？哇我要不是个直男可能都会因为这满满的男友力爱上你哦。不过……好像一下明白了为什么Jack总是不能完成业绩。  
半个小时之后，Salazar的吸尘器就可以正常工作了。Jack骄傲地拍拍身上的灰，“怎么样？我厉害吧？”他得意地挑挑眉，露出招牌式的微笑，看得Salazar又是一怔，过了一会才反应过来，“我该怎么感谢你？”  
显然Jack也没反应过来，就像往常一样随口说了句，“亲我一下，宝贝。”两秒之后他突然想起自己方才帮助的是个铮铮铁汉，窘得满脸通红。  
他他他要我亲他一下？Salazar也羞红了脸，低下头去不敢同Jack做眼神交流。他不会真是gay吧？不过……他很英俊，我可以考虑一下。啊啊我在想什么啊！  
“我……我刚才胡说的，你别在意哈。”Jack打破沉默，尴尬地冲对方吐了吐舌头，“我明白，虽然你很想亲我，但是，不好意思，我是直男，你没希望的。”  
就知道麻雀嘴里吐不出象牙。Salazar翻个白眼，“谁想亲你？好了你快走吧。”  
“我帮你省了换吸尘器的钱，你也不感谢我一下？”Jack倚在墙上冲他邪魅一笑，眨着水汪汪的大眼睛，简直在诱人犯罪。“今晚请我喝酒怎么样？你看你这么有钱，长的又帅，去酒吧一定能吸引来最辣的妞。”  
……怎么这人脑子里都是这些东西……Salazar又想翻白眼，但鉴于这样做很不礼貌他还是忍住了，沉吟片刻，“好吧。”  
Jack轻轻发出可爱的欢呼声，“太好了！今晚九点半在楼门口等我，不见不散。谢谢你，大个儿！”不是我吹，我可以把你喝穷。You are too young too simple~推销员在心底猖狂地大笑着离开了。  
……我……好像被男人撩了？Jack离开之后，Salazar看着修好的吸尘器，突然想到这一点。不过……好像也不是什么坏事。他想起推销员闪烁的棕色眼睛与迷人的微笑，老脸一红，“我在想些什么啊……”他低声自语着，“还是快写稿子吧。”

10 男人之间的奇妙友谊

好不容易骗到一次白喝酒的机会，我可要狠敲一笔竹杠。Jack带着Salazar走进自己最喜欢的一家酒吧，轻车熟路地在吧台前坐定，开口就要了三瓶朗姆酒。  
“我们两个人喝三瓶酒？”一看对方来势汹汹，Salazar的裆部一凉，之前看过的各种酒后乱性的故事涌入脑海。“太多了吧？随便喝点什么聊一聊就各回各家好了……”  
“啊？忘了还有你。Bartander！再加三瓶！”说完还得意地冲一脸惊恐的老干部眨眨眼，“我懂你的，酒一喝就止不住，不一口气来三五瓶不过瘾。”  
Salazar倒抽一口冷气，仿佛明白了什么，痛心地捂住了钱包。妈的，大意了！  
不过推销员喝酒的本事才真正令人叹服。  
我的天啊，他喝酒怎么像喝水一样？不，喝水总会喝到恶心，但他喝酒就像是呼吸一样自然，那么烈的朗姆酒一仰脖就干了，我和他的感情也没深到一口闷的地步啊！他真应该去做陪酒的，这水平，绝对是业界一把手。  
酒过三巡，距离也拉近了不少。喝到半醉的Salazar亲亲热热地揽住Jack的肩，“你平时做推销都发生过什么趣事吗？说来听听，让我也开心一下。”  
从业近一年了，难得有人想知道他平时都干什么。激情澎湃的推销员打开话匣，从头讲起，“我本来有一艘自己的船，平时就爱出海钓钓鱼什么的。结果有一次我出海遇上了暴风雨，船报废了，我也差点死掉。可是我一直都住在船上，也没什么财产，只能拿着保险公司给的赔偿金住朋友家里。骗吃骗喝蹭了几周之后，我觉得住别人家里不自在，就找了这份工作。”看Salazar听得认真，Jack心花怒放，说得更加起劲，又是吐槽老板抠门工资少，又是哀叹友情脆弱一包奶嘴就能考验，最后深情地亲了Salazar一口，“还是你最好。”  
这时候已经喝下两瓶半朗姆酒的Salazar已经醉到根本不在意这些细节了。他慷慨地回吻Jack一口，付了帐单，然后同Jack勾肩搭背地摇晃在回家的路上。  
男人之间的友♂谊就是这么奇妙。  
在电梯间里，Jack突然提议，再到他家喝一杯。“我跟你讲，那家酒吧是整个街区最好的！最好的酒，最好的服务，还有最好的妞……”他顿了顿，可能是想起了他们一整晚都只顾着聊天却忘记撩妹的事实。“但是你一定要尝尝我私藏的酒，保证你喝了就不想回去！”  
醉醺醺的Salazar带着天使般的微笑点点头，然后……就瘫在了Jack身上。

11 醉汉之间的羞耻游戏

显然醉酒之后Jack的智商也清零了。他只嘟哝了一句“傻大个酒量真差”就把Salazar拖进了家门，安置在沙发上，自己又开了一瓶酒。毕竟拖着一米九的壮汉走太费体力，要喝点酒才能缓解一下。  
闻到了酒味的Salazar突然又恢复了神志，瞪着Jack手里的酒瓶，“我也要喝。”  
怎么一到关键时刻你就清醒了？Jack皱起眉，但还是又开了一瓶递给Salazar，两人一起瘫在沙发上边喝边聊。他起身要再去拿酒的时候，Salazar若有所思地盯着他的背影，“你知道吗？你屁股很好看。”  
“真的吗？我没注意过哎。那我现在看看。”一听这话，醉的捋不直舌头的Jack连酒也不拿了，伸手就解裤带。  
老干部Salazar明显也是醉的厉害，根本不知羞耻，还“好心”地提议要帮Jack照下来看看。两个醉汉一拍即合，于是推销员把裤子脱了撅起屁股，某位专栏作家拿起手机一口气拍了十几张，还装作很专业的样子，不时地要Jack换个姿势。  
拍完两个人坐在一起研究，非常认真地挑选了几张最好的照片，Jack还说要把这几张照片洗出来挂在墙上时常欣赏。Salazar笑的酒都喷了，“你的屁股怎么像女人的一样啊？又白又圆的……”  
Jack白了他一眼，“老子的屁股绝对比好些女人的都好看！再说了，一看你就是个单身30年的老光棍，哪还能知道女人屁股什么样？”  
“谁说我没看过女人屁股？”Salazar啪地打了他一巴掌，“你的不和女人的一样么？你的我都看过了我还没看过女人的？”  
Jack吃痛捂住臀部，一把推倒Salazar，扒下他的裤子，也在他屁股上扇了一巴掌，骂道：“你才是女人！酒量这么差，要不是我扶着，你早就像烂泥一样瘫在地上了。你还有脸说我！”  
Salazar仗着体格优势反扑回来，Jack又不服输地打回去，两个醉鬼像幼儿园小朋友一样互相打屁股，那画面真是要多辣眼睛有多辣眼睛。打了一会，两人都又累又困，于是约好一起停手，然后……他们竟然就在沙发上睡！着！了！裤子也没穿，衣服也凌乱不堪，就这么睡！着！了！  
可想而知，第二天早上醒来他们的内心都是崩溃的。Jack尖叫着赏了不明真相的Salazar一耳光就躲进了厕所，怎么哄都不开门，哭得抽抽搭搭的像个少女，而酒后不记事的老干部悔恨地在门外不停道歉，最后还拍着胸脯保证，“Jack你放心，我不是那种干完就走的人，我会对你负责的！”  
厕所门开了一条缝，推销员泼出来一盆水，“谁要你对我负责！你赔我屁股！你赔我精神损失费！你禽兽！你变态！”  
从头到脚一身湿的Salazar抹一把脸上的水，声音温柔的像是在哄小朋友：“那你以后卖不出去的东西我都包了，好不好？”  
委屈地撅着嘴坐在马桶上的Jack眼睛一亮。虽然脸上已经笑开了花，嘴上还要装作矜持的样子，过了几秒他才可怜巴巴地说了一句，“好吧……”  
我……算是找到长期饭票了吗？推销员伸手打开门，看着镜子里的自己，又看看门外一脸歉疚的作家先生，俊俏的脸烧的通红。“好了现在快滚回你家！”

12 作家的一堆破事

最近Salazar心烦得要死。  
先是莫名其妙就酒后乱性与楼上的推销员上了床，第二天早晨衣衫不整地起来被扇了一耳光还被泼水仍然不能发作，还要好言好语哄着。但是明明我也很崩溃好吗！本来是直男，突然得知自己昨晚睡了一个男人，这打击谁受得了！虽然对方长得好看，人也可爱……但是，他是个男的啊！想Salazar单身多年，一心扑在写作上，只想着功成名就后遇见真命天女共度余生，到了最后才发现自己可能一直找错了方向！不过，如果那个人是Jack倒也不错……  
其次是事件的另一主角连续几周都绕着他走。Jack承认了他们的关系，却避免同他见面，不知是脸皮薄害羞还是后悔。Salazar想见Jack，明知他在家却就是敲不开房门，很是郁闷，就倚在门边轻言细语地哄他：“裤子都脱过了，你就从了我呗？而且我说过会负责任啊，你也同意了，怎么现在又不见我，是不是反悔了？”  
门里的Jack用被子捂住头表示我不听我不听你快走，宝宝心里苦但宝宝就是不说。  
还有就是这段时间一直在想个人情感问题，写不出稿子。编辑打来电话，非常委婉地问他是不是家里出事了——Salazar一向是提前一周交稿的劳模，这回离出刊日期只剩两天却没写出任何东西。Salazar支支吾吾答不上来，只说明天保证交稿，挂了电话差点哭出来。脑子里全是那个该死的小推销员，写什么应付差事啊？  
有了，就写推销员啊！作家先生灵光一闪，脑海中浮现出那一晚Jack眉飞色舞讲故事的画面。他……好可爱……可能是中了爱神一箭的Salazar捂住心口，绝望地发现自己已经被推销员掰弯成了一盘蚊香。不过专栏作家认为，即弯之则安之，于是整理心绪，坐在电脑前噼里啪啦打字，脸上带着甜蜜的痴汉笑。嘿嘿嘿嘿麻雀真可爱，吸麻雀使我快乐嘿嘿嘿~  
两天之后，杂志出版，Salazar的连载小说《王牌推销员》大获成功，整个加勒比海地区的所有读者都爱上了那个画着眼线的有趣的推销员。没想到带着痴汉滤镜写的小说为自己一夜之间增了这么多情敌，Salazar又后悔又骄傲：我的麻雀世界第一可爱！  
但是，你们谁也别想抢走他！

13 推销员的错误决定

真没想到我就这么轻易地和楼下的傻大个上床了，之后还答应让他对我负责。可能那两天我都没带脑子吧……Jack心痛地极了。可是他不推销后悔药，Salazar还当真了，因此Jack认为自己的屁股前途未卜。  
一连几周他都小心地躲着作家先生，也尽量忘记那个夜晚。也许过段时间我们就会把这事忘了，然后重回黄金单身汉的生活模式，互不打扰，两不相欠。Jack努力地自我麻痹，并且假装每天都来敲门的人不叫Salazar。  
后来Jack才发现事情远没有自己想象中那么简单。他推销的时候习惯自报家门以便拉近与客户间的距离，这一天他像往常一样带着迷死人的微笑自我介绍，突然客户眼睛一亮，“哎你是不是Armando Salazar小说里的那个推销员！”  
“谁？”Jack一头雾水。我啥时候成小说人物了？怎么听作者名字这么耳熟呢……对了！是楼下的那个痴汉！啊我早知道他不安好心，原来是要拿我的事迹进行加工并从中牟利！不过这样说来，他是不是应该付我版权费？我今天就找他要钱去！  
见到了小说人物的原型，客户激动极了，二话不说就掏腰包买下了他推销的产品，还拉着他合照，仿佛他是个多么了不起的大人物。显然Jack不清楚Salazar在读者心中的地位，只是得意地认为是自己个人魅力太大，Salazar的小说才那么受欢迎。当天晚上他回到公寓，挺起胸膛，鼓起勇气终于敲响了楼下的门。“Armando Salazar，我要和你谈谈。”  
盼星星盼月亮总算盼来了小麻雀。作家先生也顾不得矜持，屁颠屁颠像二哈一样跑来开门，“你总算想通了？快进来。”  
Jack一脸嫌弃地进门，还真不把自己当外人，极没有坐相地瘫在了Salazar家的真皮大沙发上，懒洋洋地开口，“听说你小说写的不错啊，主人公还是我，就没想着要给我点分红？最起码要付点版权费吧？”  
Salazar也是经历过大风大浪的人，只微微一笑，“你答应和我交往，我就把稿费的70%都给你。”  
“我要是不答应呢？”Jack气鼓鼓地瞪着男人，人至贱则无敌啊。“你就是看上了我的美色想用金钱收买我！哼，你这种人我可见得多了。今天我Jack Sparrow就告诉你！这种事！多多益善！”  
什……什么情况？他答应了？这么干脆？老干部并没想到推销员如此单纯不做作，怔了一下才恢复平静。“那你下周搬进来和我一起住。”  
Jack也没想到Salazar会来这么一招。方才财迷心窍一口答应就已经焦头烂额不知如何应付了，现在又说要同居？我的天，这屁股是保不住了，实在不行我卷铺盖逃跑吧……可是送到嘴边的肉哪能不吃呢？不吃白不吃啊！于是推销员邪魅一笑，“让我住进来可以，但是我有一个要求，就是不管你看到我和谁在一起都不许吃醋。”  
Salazar有点控制不住自己的手。好想揍他，真的好想扒下他的裤子狠狠打他屁股，看他还敢不敢说这种话。但是老干部认为此时还不好暴露自己老司机的本性，只是眉头一皱，“凭什么？”  
哇靠老子答应和你同居已经很给面子了好吗！你还敢问为什么！拜托我可是加勒比一枝花啊！“所有人都爱我，你说凭什么？还有，我其实并不是很喜欢你，只是看你比较诚恳才答应和你同居，别想太多。”推销员扬起下巴，唇角勾起撩人的弧度，“我中意的，是大胸长腿屁股翘的那种人。”  
Salazar没忍住笑出了声，“不好意思，我不仅胸大腿长屁股翘，而且，偷偷告诉你……”他拉住Jack的手放在某个部位上，“我的╳也很大。”  
Jack虎躯一震。  
因为Salazar的╳真的很大。

14 两个直男承认自己弯了

Jack敲响房门的时候Salazar的嘴角上扬了15º，但是当他打开门看到楼道里乱七八糟的各种物件的时候，嘴角就掉下去了，不光嘴角，连下巴也没能幸免。  
看过玛丽苏偶像剧吗？在那种电视剧里，有钱又跋扈的富家小姐到学校住宿的时候都会带几个壮汉，因为有大堆行李要搬。显然Jack Sparrow没有进行准确的角色定位，而且还错误地认为Salazar一人更比六人强。他摘下墨镜，抛个媚眼，潇洒地做个手势示意作家动手搬东西，完全没想到下一秒就被Salazar在头上打了一巴掌。  
“嗷你干什么！”装╳失败的推销员抱头惨叫，但Salazar根本不care，抱起楼道里的音箱，看Jack还在原地抱怨，板起脸凶他：“还愣着干什么？过来一起搬啊！”  
委屈的麻雀收起墨镜，狠狠瞪他一眼，不满地自言自语着，抱起另一只音箱，“没情商的傻大个儿，明明要人家和他同居还不宠着我，这以后的日子没法过了！”虽然嘴上这样说，Jack心里也知道自己本就理亏——带这么多行李还不是为了使唤Salazar，杀杀他的锐气，日后好欺负。可是还是很气啊！他别是个傻子吧？我眼神那么到位，就是给他机会展示一下男友力啊，怎么这都get不到！  
他们就这样拉开了同居生活的篇章，可以想象之后的日子过得有多艰难……  
比如说，Salazar遇到了从业以来第一大难题。男朋友整天在周围蹭来蹭去，还大声放音乐，搞得我根本没法安心写作。这种情况能不能打他？在线等，急。其实他也不是没和Jack谈过，但是每次对方都一副清白被玷污了的可怜样子，眼含热泪瞪着他，“你不是说要养我的吗？这么快就反悔了？哇你这个负心汉……”还是算了吧，根本没法沟通。社会我Jack，人狠话又多。惹不起惹不起，还好没把几个月前买的泡沫耳塞扔掉。于是可怜的Salazar每天在家塞着耳塞被Jack挤到厕所里码字，常常是刚打出《王牌推销员》的题目就已热泪盈眶：造孽啊朋友们！  
其实Jack的内心也有很多句mmp要讲。活了这么多年，他还是第一次因为个人卫生被嫌弃。住进来才知道Salazar的家之所以那么干净整洁，都是因为他有洁癖。衣服两天洗一次，内裤、袜子天天换，每天洗澡洗头，还强迫Jack和他一样。不洗？不洗就别想上床睡觉。  
刚开始Jack还很庆幸自己找到了挽救屁股的方法，后来试了一次才明白根本逃不掉的，他不洗Salazar帮他洗，扒光了扔进浴缸，差不多能搓掉一层皮。妈的嘞老子长这么大从来没受过这种委屈！每次洗完澡Jack就想翻脸收拾东西走人，Salazar突然凑过来在脸上吧唧一口，还无限宠溺地摸摸头，一脸痴汉笑，“嘿嘿还是洗干净了可爱”。天啦这强大的gay之能量都要把我掰弯了！不过……可能已经弯了。每晚同床共枕耳鬓厮磨，何况对方还是身材长相都没话说的多金作家，谁能抵抗啊？  
但也许是之前的羞耻之夜留下了心理阴影，同居两个月以来他们还一次友好的深♂入交流都没有。只是……抱抱睡觉，听起来像某些纯爱小说。  
纯爱小说？科科，不存在的。Jack睡觉不仅蹬被子，还总是抢被子，把好大一只Salazar晾在空气里默默泪流，本来睡眠质量就不好的作家先生真的很受伤：啊，也许心碎才是爱情最美的样子。  
不过，时间久了也就习惯了。Jack每个月出去推销18天，逢人就说自己是Armando Salazar小说主角的原型，要是对方不知道他在讲什么，他还生气：“你居然不知道整个加勒比地区最好的作家Armando Salazar！你有没有文化！”有时候干脆连东西都不卖了，“没品位的人不能买我推销的产品！”摔门就走倒还真有“王牌推销员”的范儿。好在知道Salazar大名的人占大多数，死忠粉也不少，他们听罢Jack的介绍一般都会掏腰包买下产品。所以Jack很快就成为了名副其实的王牌推销员，月月拿奖金。只是一般交易完成后，客户都会问他和Salazar是什么关系。  
每到此时，Jack都会脸红的像要滴血，吭哧了几秒才羞答答地说：“Armando……他是我男朋友。”

15 一名推销员决定牺牲屁股

这一天Jack照常瘫在沙发上玩手机，Salazar缩在厕所里更文，突然他放在桌上的手机响了。Jack一看，是某出版商发来的消息，要求出版Salazar的作品。推销员很好奇，正好解锁密码他也知道，就翻了翻Salazar手机里的内容，然后就在图库里看到了什么不该看到的东西。  
屁股，白花花的屁股，而且是他Jack Sparrow的屁股，时间显示这些照片是酒后乱性那晚照的。推销员脸烧的通红，扔下手机，“流氓！不过，我喜欢……”他羞红着脸回忆起那个火热的夜晚，啊，我的Armando……哎？不对啊？  
他们没有做，一整晚都没有做，现在看来是根本就没有做过。当晚他们都醉的不成样子，一言不合开始打屁股玩，打着打着打急了险些扭打在一起，后来都累了就停战，不知怎的就互相抱着一直睡到天亮，中途Salazar也没有醒来。  
那他瞎负什么责任？我们都没搞清楚情况，还以为那天晚上真的酒后乱性了。Jack想到，那天之后他没敢再细想这件事，生怕自己真弯了，所以默认了醒来看到的结果，没有好好回忆。当晚Salazar醉的太厉害，而且他之前说过自己酒后不记事，所以说，他是并不知情的。  
所以说，本来我们都是直男，而且同居了也没做过，按理来讲仍然都是直男？这件事归根结底就是误会，我们本来没必要走到这一步？如果对他讲清楚，我是不是就可以搬回楼上了？  
推销员陷入了深深的纠结当中。  
他抓起外套，奔出家门，一拐弯进了自己最喜欢的酒吧，在吧台前坐下，要了一瓶朗姆酒，慢慢地喝。此时他的心很乱，需要酒精帮忙理清头绪，才好做出选择。这时突然一双手搭在肩上，一个熟悉的声音响起，“好久不见啊Jack，你辞职了吗？”  
“呵，我现在可是王牌推销员！”Jack翻个白眼，“Will，你怎么不在家陪Elizabeth，反倒跑出来喝酒？小心我告密，再让你在门外睡一夜。”话音未落，Jack背上就挨了一巴掌，他一回头就看到了皱着眉的Elizabeth，“心思都用在喝酒及挑拨离间上，你怎么成为王牌推销员的？”  
夫妇两人在Jack身边坐下，要了两瓶啤酒，三个人边喝边聊。“Jack，你这段时间都在忙什么？好久没听到你的消息，我们还以为你在加勒比混不下去回老家了。”  
推销员叹了口气，猛灌朗姆，“说来话长啊朋友们。”烈酒喝下去激出了眼泪，他也顾不得形象，拉着Will就哭诉自己失足惹上一个壮汉，一旁的Elizabeth假装没看见他偷偷用Will的衣服擦鼻涕，但在桌下踢了他一脚作为警告，痛的Jack赶紧放手。  
听完他的遭遇，Turner夫妇交换一下“是喜事啊”的眼神，表示爱莫能助。“我要是不说清楚，再这样下去迟早屁股遭殃。”  
“那就告诉他然后搬走啊。”  
“可是我没地方住……”  
Will无奈地冲妻子笑笑：喜闻乐见，大概又要来蹭我们家沙发。  
“……而且和他住一起挺好的。”Jack越说声音越低，脸都快贴桌子上了，“我……我可能对他有一点动心……”  
Turner夫妇露出理解的微笑，突然有种嫁女儿的欣慰：啊辛辛苦苦忍到现在的麻雀总算给老鹰叼走了！Elizabeth拍拍他的肩，“那就不要告诉他，好好过日子。”  
Jack委屈地撇撇嘴，表情像个孩子，“那……那我的屁股怎么办？”  
Will狡黠一笑，“你不试试怎么知道屁股能不能受得了。”一旁的Elizabeth瞪圆了眼睛：“你这么说好像很有经验啊？要不现在回家给我解释一下是怎么回事？”  
然后推销员就目送着这对夫妇匆匆离去，独自喝完瓶中酒，心满意足地回家找男朋友。解决了一大心病，Jack觉得整个世界都变得十分美好，开门就给了Salazar一个爱的抱抱，不明真相的作家先生抱着醉醺醺的麻雀头皮发麻：看样子，今晚要再酒后乱性一次？  
说实话还真有点小期待呢……嘿嘿嘿~

16 拥抱人生新体验

“你怎么又出去喝酒了？家里不是有吗？下次你再这样，我就不管你了。”虽然嘴上嫌弃Jack一身酒气，Salazar还是把他抱进了家门。比想象中沉一点，没想到纤弱的Jack身上也鼓凸着瘦而柔韧的肌肉。推销员勾着他的脖子，眼睛里盈满难以言说的欲望。“说着不管我，最后还不是被我吃的死死的。”Jack轻笑一声在他耳边低语。  
那双亮晶晶的眼睛简直不可抗拒，但老干部Salazar仍旧坐怀不乱，温柔而绅士地将Jack放在床上，脱下鞋袜和外套，盖好被子，吻吻他的额头，简直像父亲在哄孩子睡觉。“很晚了，但是我还要和出版商聊聊小说的事情，所以你先睡吧。”  
妈的嘞他是木头吗！我这么主动他都不行动，是不是傻！Jack的内心在咆哮，但还是带着醉意乜斜了眼，含情脉脉望着他，“可是我没洗澡啊。”这个暗示够到位吧？“我不想动，要不你帮我？”  
Salazar深吸一口气，努力控制住自己，目前他还不敢与Jack有肌肤之亲。我的尺寸，以Jack的小身板可能根本受不住。而且万一开了腰禁，以后大概就刹不住了……所以作家先生微微一笑，“你不想动那就不洗了吧，快点睡，晚安。”  
Jack快要气死了。我为什么还没有和他分手！他是不是不行？但是，王牌推销员不会放过任何机会，何况这次要推销的是自己。于是他主动献吻，一手解开作家的扣子，可是动作进行到一半就被洁身自好的老干部打断了，“不……”Salazar憋红了脸轻轻推开他，“别这样，Jackie。”作家关上灯，又轻轻关上门，“做个好梦。”  
故事发展到这里，所有人都一致投票赞成Jack与Salazar分手。可是，事情并不像所有人想象的那么简单！  
作家先生关上门，只觉浑身燥热，哪怕脱掉方才被解开了扣子的衬衫也不能缓解，两腿间的东西不服管教地顶起来，像要把裤子撑破。他打算进厕所解决问题，可是一番努力之后问题不仅没得到缓解，反而更加严重，某物无法被手上动作满足，涨大到可怕的尺寸，还蠢蠢欲动暴起青筋想要进入某个地方发泄欲望。  
他努力在房间里翻找工具，看得出来今晚Jack也兴趣高涨，做做适当的准备工作应该就不会出事。他们刚刚同居的时候他已经备好了这些，只是一直脸皮薄不敢拿出来罢了。  
另一边Jack气的浑身发抖：他刚刚拒绝了我！拜他所赐，我已经好几个月都没有xing生活了，好不容易决定豁出去拥抱新体验，他却不懂装懂！不行，说什么他也逃不掉。他不上，我上！Jack翻身起床，打开卧室的门就撞进了Salazar怀里。来的正好！他微一踮脚吻上男人，唇舌纠缠，身躯也难舍难分从门口推到床上滚在一起，动作间变成赤裸相见。  
Jack压在上面，庆幸自己掌握了主动权。他从Salazar的唇一路向下延伸，吻过棱角分明的下颌，牙齿擦过喉结，吻过脖颈与锁骨，灵巧的舌在胸口打圈，吸吮舔吻因兴奋凸起的两点，不安分的手把玩着身下人胯间巨物，本就尺寸可观，一经他摩擦逗弄，涨大到可怕的大小，透出紫红色，还暴起了筋络。“可惜了这尺寸。”他轻笑着，直起身结束对上半身的侵略，嘲讽似的弹了一下柱身，抬起身下人的臀部，“你知不知道，你也有个好看的屁股？”说着轻轻揉弄着自己的yinjin，直到前端分泌出透明的粘液，预备一杆进洞。  
这时Salazar突然反客为主，支起身子，挑眉一笑，“亲爱的，你真的觉得我能被你压倒？”话语之间，Jack还没反应过来就被他按在了身下，双唇被狠狠封住，牙关也被他的舌尖撬开。一个长而缠绵的湿吻之后，Jack就明白自己完全丧失了控制权。  
他的双手在他身上游走，或轻或重，总能撩拨起最深处的欲望。很快他就扭动着身躯，呻吟自然地自唇间泄出，yinjin高举，双腿大张。可是那人还不满足，一边用唇舌挑逗他胸前两点，一边托起他的臀部，大力揉搓着柔软而极富弹性的臀肉，手指有意无意地戳进臀沟，却又浅尝辄止，总在他叫痛之前收手。仿佛他后面长了一张嘴，Salazar一直用手指试探着想要那张嘴分泌唾液。突然接纳异物，后面的嘴和上面的嘴都不乐意，只是选择的抗议方式不同，Jack嘴上骂Salazar是个变态，后方的嘴也不依不饶地吸着他的手指不放，随他的动作抽吸着，直到吐出粘稠的体液。  
本来想用润滑，可是Jack已经足够湿润了，大概可以省略这一步。Salazar从枕头下取出套带上，托起Jack的臀部，忽略了他的反抗与咒骂，轻轻送进去。“你很紧。”他观察着Jack的表情，显然这只骂骂咧咧的小鸟已经看清了情况，开始努力接纳体内的大家伙，灵巧的嘴一时半会儿也说不出话来，只是红着脸试图放松身体，方便Salazar深入。他意外的配合让Salazar松了一口气，慢慢加大了动作幅度。很快Jack的身心都适应了现状，肠壁收缩刺激着Salazar的感官，自己扭动着腰肢迎合他的动作，呻吟像关不住的水龙头里流出的水，但又害怕楼上楼下的邻居被吵醒来敲门打断他们的好事，Jack主动献吻吸吮Salazar的舌，刺激着他又加快了动作，全然不顾这是他们的第一次，大力抽送，都逼出了Jack的眼泪。此刻推销员有些后悔自己推销肉体——显然这位顾客不是好惹的。可是高潮来的猛烈足以席卷周身，他无力抵抗，身前的小Jack也只有缴械投降交出大量混浊的液体，不知够不够弥补Salazar在他体内的损失。  
事后Jack乖顺地依在Salazar胸口，下面的嘴被大力开发有些疼痛，不过并不影响他的好心情。事实上如果条件允许，他也愿意再来一发，只是门外的邻居骂的有些难听，他们的法式长吻都被迫打断。没办法，Salazar只得随便抓起一条内裤穿上去开门致歉，而Jack用被子捂住头红着脸偷偷傻笑：我的男朋友就是这么贴心绅士有担当！  
而且……Will说的没错。不试试怎么知道弯了对屁股是不是一件好事？

17 恋爱中的男人

Salazar很有自知之明，果然他是那种开了腰禁就管不住下半身的人。自从那天晚上没把持住和Jack嘿嘿嘿之后，他们就每天晚上都嘿嘿嘿，收到的投诉比当初Jack每晚听死亡金属的时候还多。楼上楼下的邻居挨个来敲门骂人，说他们不知羞耻没脸没皮，有伤风化。  
但是，老司机Salazar已经完全抛掉了干部作风，眼皮都不抬一下，礼貌地表示：“我不认为这座公寓的隔音效果差，而出于公德心，我控制了自己的力道，我的男友也在压抑自己幸福的叫喊，就算在深夜里，声音也没有大到能把人吵醒的地步，所以并不会给各位造成什么困扰。但各位却都来投诉我们深夜扰民，那么可想而知，在我与我的男友进行愉快的床上运动时，各位正在试图以弓虽女干自己左右手的方式打发漫漫长夜，因此我有理由认为各位的投诉是出于嫉妒。我与我的男友并没有做出伤风败俗之事，毕竟每个人都有权拥有和谐的xing生活。希望各位不要因为自己没有愉快的床上伴侣就想毁掉我们的xing福。”说完，他便以拒人千里的优雅姿态关上门，徒留门外的单身汉们风中凌乱。  
Jack觉得Salazar太棒了，必须给他鼓鼓掌，所以很快门外的单身汉们就听到了“啪啪啪”的声音，但他们都很有自尊心，此时就会擦干委屈的眼泪扭头离开，而愣在原地傻站一会的人一般还可以听到“掌声”之外的“喝彩”。哇，太刺激了。  
果然俗话诚不欺我，没有xing就没有爱。在和谐xing生活的神助攻下，这两个人进展飞速，彻底弯成了蚊香，腻在一起说情话的时候窗台上的花都想问Salazar要几副耳塞：妈的死gay，太羞耻了。  
Jack很满意自己迈出了这一步，虽然第二天早上起来屁股痛得要死，但缓了两天就重振雄风完全可以再大战一百回合，当然前提是要借助润滑。不得不说Turner夫妇的助攻把他推到了Salazar身下，作为感谢他决定请他们吃饭。  
坐在Jack和Salazar对面吃饭真的很难，Turner夫妇想哭想闹想上吊。Jack你摸摸你脸上的胡子，你觉得你这个年龄真的需要别人喂你吗！你还撒娇要他帮你擦嘴！你要不要脸！Salazar你为什么要喂他！快收起你脸上宠溺的微笑！你还真的帮他擦嘴！来人啊，快把这对狗男男带走！恋爱中的男人真可怕……Will与Elizabeth交换一下惊恐的眼神：“我们恋爱的时候也这么可怕吗？”答案好像是“no”……  
突然点燃的爱情之火烧到Jack与Salazar生活的每个角落，从日常起居到工作。Jack真的成为了王牌推销员，每个月都有奖金，其他同事都对他羡慕嫉妒恨，想知道他怎么就咸鱼翻了身。Salazar的小说依旧受人追捧，读者都说《王牌推销员》一改他以往冷峻的叙事风格，字里行间都是火热的情感，虽然不如之前的作品富有深意，思辨性不强，但极具感染力，比之前的任何作品都令读者印象深刻。人们大致可以猜到他们恋爱了，却不知道他们的另一半是谁，好奇心驱使下，坊间传闻满天飞。Jack在同事们口中分别搭上了70+的富婆、30+的事业女强人，还有20几岁的白富美，过上了被包养的糜烂生活，没有自尊没有自由，只是人前光鲜，平时都被囚禁在豪宅里被他搭上的女人拿鞭子抽。不管女主角是谁，男主角总是被凌虐。也不知道是不是编了这些故事，Jack的同事们心里就能平衡一些？  
Salazar的读者意见倒有了分歧。一些人认为作家先生娶了一位勤俭持家的贤惠女子，她伺候他吃穿，还打算给他生几个孩子。美好的家庭生活使Salazar心中充满爱意，抛弃了上帝视角，选择了烟火幸福，于是挥笔写下普通人的故事《王牌推销员》。而另一些人认为他迷上了一个小太妹，她像只小野猫不服管教，诱使他放弃理智一点点深陷爱情泥沼，这才突破自我，写下与之前作品风格迥异的《王牌推销员》。还有一些人敏锐地从他对Jack Sparrow的描写中嗅出了恋爱的酸臭味，确信他爱上了一个像小说中的推销员一样迷人的男人。当然买过Jack推销产品的读者都知道事情究竟是怎么回事，而他们觉得Jack确实很可爱，所以默默祝愿Salazar能幸福地同Jack携手白头。而两位当事人也认为他们可以一直幸福到老。  
如果那个叫Becket的出版商没有出现的话。

18 情敌强势登场

小说连载完了，又很受读者欢迎，那么当然要出版。《王牌推销员》的版权很快被一个名为Beckett的出版商买下，Salazar约他在家商谈相关事宜。Jack对他的决定很不满：“为什么在家谈？”推销员生起气来像一只领地被占的麻雀。  
Salazar忍不住在他唇上啄一口，慢条斯理地解开衣扣：“你还不了解我？就是懒得出门，只想在家好好和你交流感情啊……”  
事后，Jack疲软地趴在沙发上大发感慨。唉，怎么我认识的有钱人都不大正常。这个有钱人宅的要命，还酷爱大白天行苟且之事。之前认识的那个有钱人又整天嚷着要在我身上留下什么“爱的烙印”……  
他没有想到，很快这两个不正常的有钱人就碰面了。  
在Jack出门工作的时候，Salazar把Beckett迎进了家门。这位英国出版商容颜清俊，风度翩翩，唯一美中不足就是个头太矮，身材也偏瘦弱，站在高大健硕的Salazar面前像个10岁的男孩。虽然个子矮，但气场够强：Beckett是最富有的出版商，据说他的财产足以买下加勒比地区所有海岛，不过他行事很低调。  
作家先生给出版商倒了杯咖啡，两人坐在沙发上愉快地商议出版作品的有关事宜，进展顺利。送Beckett出门时，Salazar随口问：“平时您对文学类作品并不感兴趣，为什么突然要出版《王牌推销员》？”  
Beckett浅浅啜一口杯中的清咖啡，“因为我想把这本书献给一个人。他是我的发小，和《王牌推销员》的主人公同名，性格也很相似。我们已经多年不见……我很想念他，想把这本书算作重逢礼物。”  
礼物个毛线啊，这书是我写的又不是你写的！Salazar忍住了翻白眼的冲动，礼貌地笑笑，送走出版商，突然觉得不太对劲。他的发小也叫Jack Sparrow，那大概就是我的麻雀啊，怎么从没听麻雀说起过他？而且他好像对麻雀有所企图？Salazar打算给Jack打个电话问问，可是推销员这天偏偏就是不接电话，急得他跳脚。  
这一天早些时候Jack接到了Beckett的电话。说实在的，他们太多年不见，Jack已经忘记了他的号码，还以为是哪个客户，兴高采烈接起来一听是Beckett就想挂断：和一个不正常的有钱人搞好关系就够了，两个他应付不来。但接都接了，还得硬着头皮聊几句。果然旧友最懂他，直接说了个时间，请他去喝酒，喝到饱。这个便宜不占白不占！Jack当然要去。  
喝朗姆酒很愉快，但是Beckett的眼神让他很不舒服。黏糊糊的，gay得让已经变弯的Jack都受不了。喝到第三瓶时，这位发小突然拉住他的手，深情告白：“这些年来，我一直都在想着你……”  
推销员尴尬地抽回手，“我有主了，你死心吧，当年拒绝过你一次了，又来？”  
“我从那个叫Armando Salazar的作家那里买来了《王牌推销员》的版权，那本书的主人公也叫Jack，性格和你一模一样，我买下它，是为了送给你。”出版商含情脉脉地看着他，“回到我身边吧，像小时候那样，我们会很幸福的。”  
你早干什么去了！Jack翻个白眼，“我们小时候也不幸福啊，你是个小少爷我是个小破孩，就在一起玩玩泥巴，有什么感情？只是玩泥巴玩得久比较熟，谁知道你十几岁就弯成月牙儿还给我表白？你可把我吓坏了，我可是宇宙第一直男啊兄弟！为了屁股着想我当然要跑路，怎么跑到这儿躲了这么多年你还能找到我？”  
“因为我不想错过你。Jack，尝试一下，没准你会爱上我的。”  
“噢，可是我有男朋友了。”  
“你不是说你是直的吗？”Beckett自信地笑着，“你不必找借口，我知道一切都是时间的问题。放松点，我们可以的。”  
“他把我掰弯了。”推销员喝干瓶中最后一滴酒，起身离开，“而且不瞒你说，他叫Armando Salazar。而且如你所想，《王牌推销员》就是他写给我的。”  
他走在路上拿出手机才发现Salazar一直在给他打电话，只是酒吧里比较吵根本没听见。本想打回去，可是又懒得解释，回到家打开门就看见那人坐在沙发上脸色阴沉。“你干什么去了？为什么不接电话？”  
“和一个朋友去喝酒了，酒吧有点吵没听见。”Jack满脸堆笑，亲亲热热勾住Salazar的脖子，“吃醋了？”  
“你那个朋友，是不是叫Beckett ？”  
看来那家伙来找过他，谁知道是不是情敌相见分外眼红。Jack早猜到了七八分，“就是小时候的玩伴，这个你也嫉妒？不过一起玩玩泥巴，我撒尿他和泥。后来我离开英国就和他没什么联系了，谁知道他又怎么找到这里的？我和他关系无比纯洁，你要是还吃醋，改天我们也一起玩玩泥巴？我撒尿你活泥，满意了吗？”  
作家先生想想自己也是多心了，展颜微笑，将他揽在怀中，“玩泥巴多幼稚，还是玩鸟比较适合我们。”

19 不存在的情敌

第二天早晨五点多Beckett就给Salazar打电话，说临时有事要问他。起床气严重的Salazar揉了揉乱发敷衍地说改日再谈，可是出版商不依不饶：“我已经站在你家门口了。”明知这样做不礼貌，但Beckett必须知道他与Jack到底是什么关系。  
听到敲门声，Salazar无奈地放下手机，轻手轻脚地穿上衣服，下床去开门。被吵醒的Jack烦躁地嘟囔了一句“谁这么没素质”，脸上还带着昨夜欢爱时那种心满意足的神色。Salazar亲吻他的额头，轻轻带上卧室的门，换上满面怒容打开门。“你这么早来找我，最好是有急事。”  
Beckett无视了他的表情，直勾勾盯着他，“你和Jack什么关系？”  
“他现在在我床上，你说我们是什么关系？”Salazar唇角勾起嘲讽的微笑，“问完了吗？如果你得到了想要的答案就请回吧，我们还想再睡一两个小时。”  
出版商的眼神立刻黯淡下来，“很抱歉，打扰你们了。”他扶着门框转身离去，临走前忧伤地从门缝中看了看房间内部，试图窥见Jack的身影，却只看到Salazar一脸不耐烦地关门的样子。区区一个小作家，怎么敢怼我？他不服输的劲头又回来了，于是他在门外大声说，“你知不知道他身上有我的印记？一个'爱的烙印'，不知道你有没有注意过？那是我留给他的，他一辈子也不会忘记。”他很清楚门内的Salazar一定想出来给他一拳，所以说完他就跑了。  
爱的烙印？Jack身上有很多纹身，不知道他是不是在说这个？麻雀，罗盘，rum，这些不可能是Beckett的象征啊……他打开卧室门，躺在Jack身边，目光在他身上搜索，终于在手腕上得到了答案。  
一个字母“P”，看上去不像是纹身，更像一道烙铁烫出的疤痕。Jack睡眼惺忪地钻进他怀中，“再睡一会。”清晨他的嗓音略带沙哑，性感得险些让小Salazar抬头。  
“刚才Beckett来找我了。”  
一听到这个名字，Jack就睡意全无。“他又来干什么？”他从被窝里直起身来，“我昨晚已经明确拒绝他了，怎么今天又来？”  
“他说你身上有他的印记。”  
Jack一脸不屑地抬起手腕，上面浅色的“P”字疤痕清晰可见。“你说这个？”他从鼻子里冷哼一声，“我还没找他算账呢，怎么他先提及了……”  
“所以说，你们曾经真的有一腿？”  
“有个鬼啊！你能不能有点判断力，怎么他说什么你信什么！”Jack愤怒地举起手在Salazar眼前晃来晃去，“13岁的时候我想弄个纹身，但是没钱，他听说了之后神秘兮兮地说他可以给我纹一个。我当时估计没带脑子就信了，到他家里傻乎乎坐那儿等着，谁能想到他举着一个字母“B”的烙铁就出来了！哇可把我吓坏了，我拔腿就跑，他举着个烙铁在后面追，他跑着跑着手里的烙铁有一块飞出去了，一个“P”眼看着就要砸我脸上，我本能地抬手要挡，手腕上就给烫了一下。”  
Salazar半信半疑，“你不恨他？”  
“恨啊！哦但是他爸赔了我30万之后就不那么恨了。你现在还吃他的醋吗？”  
Salazar忍住笑意，决定暂且再信他一回，手不安分地滑向Jack的下半身，“我也要在你身上留个'爱的印记'。”  
“人都是你的了，还在乎这些？哎哎哎你干嘛咬我脖子啊！你又不是吸血鬼！”  
“标记你……”  
“标你妹啊！这篇文没有ABO设定！”

20 幸福快乐是唯一结局

如果你追求的人在你面前和别人秀恩爱，你就应该明白自己没戏了。Beckett不傻，Jack与Salazar那么恩爱，他注定得不到麻雀的。于是他签完合同就默默消失了，而爱情事业双丰收的Salazar用稿费为Jack买了一条船，取名“黑珍珠号”。  
可想而知推销员有多开心，正在谈的生意都不管了就跑到码头看他的船。“我又有船了！”他摸摸崭新的船身，手舞足蹈像只小鸟，作家先生抱臂看着他，脸上带着宠溺的微笑。过了一会麻雀才想起来要感谢送船的人，踮起脚给了他一个深吻就拉着他上了船，“我带你兜一圈。”  
午后阳光正好，洒在海面上像碎金在闪烁。海风带着海水微咸的气息吹拂在脸上，海鸟在水天之间飞翔，洁白的羽翼在空中划出优美的弧线。从未有过这般体验的Salazar惬意地叹口气，想要倚在船上，却一不小心失去平衡掉进了海里。  
Jack本来正在看风景，不想Salazar突然消失了，他赶忙停住船，焦急地喊着男友的名字，可是放眼海面，茫茫波涛之间哪里看得到人影？他急得快哭了，一时间手足无措，不知是应该在原地搜寻，还是该返航带着救援队来找人。  
这时离船大约50米的地方出现了一个小点，并不断向他的方向移动。喜出望外的Jack开船过去，正是Salazar。方才他掉下海去，Jack一时半会没有发现，还开着船跑出好远，他在后面大叫Jack也没听见，只能拼命向Jack所在的方向游去。  
粗心大意的船长拉起浑身湿透的作家先生，歉疚地脱下自己身上的干衣服充当毛巾，一边擦拭着他湿漉漉的头发，一边嘀咕着，“你是不是想把我吓死然后继承我的遗产？”不过，他也没什么遗产可以留给Salazar继承。  
Salazar笑了笑，“不，我更想cao死你。”  
Excuse me？突然开车，最为致命。Jack还没意识到发生了什么就被他按在身下扒了个干净，上演了一出火辣辣的船戏。船长怀疑Salazar身上装了一个马达，不然怎么能怼得整条船都在颤动？他一边发出羞耻的叫声一边骂身上的人，“你轻点你轻点，小心别把船怼翻了！”  
事后他倚在Salazar怀里，作家先生轻轻地吻着他，“之前你说过，做推销员是为了攒钱买船，现在有船了，你要辞职吗？”  
“才不要！我喜欢我的工作。再说了，如果我不工作了，你小说素材从哪里来？”  
“其实很多事情都可以写成小说。”作家先生笑了，“如果你以后还做推销员的工作，麻烦你推销一些实用的东西。”  
Jack气鼓鼓地瞪着他，“拜托，我可是王牌推销员！我推销的东西一向都很实用。”  
“不不不，我是说，对我们来说很实用的东西。”  
“比如说？”  
“润滑剂啊，套啊……”  
就知道司机嘴里没有不骚的话……可是他又能怎么办呢？他爱这个喜欢开车的闷骚作家，并且深知他也爱着他。  
最后的最后，推销员先生与作家先生过上了幸福的生活。

小甜饼番外

01  
Henry成年了要搬出去住，这几天正为找公寓的事发愁呢，忽然听Jack叔叔说他楼上可以住，就乐颠颠地搬进去了。  
然后他就后悔了……  
Jack和Salazar每晚嘿嘿嘿，要多吵有多吵，而碍于Jack长自己一辈他还不好上门投诉。过了一周他实在忍不住了就下楼敲门打算和他们谈谈。  
来开门的是Salazar。他很懂的看着Henry，“等一下，我有东西给你。”说着他转身回房，Henry很确信自己听到了房间里这对夫夫努力压抑的笑声。  
然后Salazar递给他一大袋子泡沫耳塞，表情严肃仿佛他传递的是革命火种。  
拿到耳塞的Henry觉得日子好过了一些，决定就这么将就着过吧，懒得换公寓，再加上他每天和女朋友在外面玩到很晚才回家，问题也不是特别严重。  
后来有一天他下楼发现Jack再和大楼的管理人员聊天。出于好奇他就听了几句，但是这几句话让他铁了心要搬走，Jack怎么劝他也没用。  
Jack是这样说的：“你看我给你介绍进来好几个住客，5楼的Hector，13楼的Gibbs，18楼的Henry，你就不能忽视其他住户的投诉然后再把我们的房租减半吗？”

02  
后来王牌推销员听了男朋友的话，开始推销一些他们用得着的东西……  
然后有一半产品都被Salazar买走了……  
而Jack推销剩下的东西时的画风也崩坏了：“亲身体验告诉你质量上佳！这个润滑气味好一点，这个是冰爽啫喱使用感特别好，这个套带颗粒很刺激……”  
客户：好可怕啊我不买我不买快拿开  
然后Jack那几个月就没拿到奖金。  
那几个月Salazar也没有屁股玩。

03  
有一天Armando Salazar突然在连载小说的杂志上公布了婚讯。  
读者都炸了：啊啊啊萨大大要结婚了！祝福！  
知道对方是《王牌推销员》里主人公Jack Sparrow的原型之后，读者炸得更厉害了：啊啊啊啊拔剑吧情敌！  
老萨：……寒叶飘零拂过我的脸，读者叛逆伤透我的心……

04  
再后来他们真的结婚了。Turner夫妇看着麻雀终于通过了法律程序被老鹰叼走，流下了幸福而感激的泪水。Henry因为之前被诓的事拒绝出席，而且还有正当拒绝理由：“Jack叔叔是傻子吗？我都这么大了还给他当花童？”  
5楼的Hector和13楼的Gibbs看着这对狗男男互换戒指然后深情拥吻，交换一下眼神，彼此心知肚明：妈的今晚又是一个不眠之夜……  
不过大部分公寓住客得知二人的婚讯之后喜出望外，还开了个party庆祝：yeah他们结婚了就不能住单身公寓啦啊哈哈哈！  
但是他们还是大意了，这对夫夫又过了将近半年才搬走。  
本来房子都买好了，离码头不远，Jack可以随时上船兜一圈，可是因为Jack行李太多，所以……Salazar怂了……Jack嚷了三个月他才狠下心来搬的家……

FIN


End file.
